


Forgotten

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: The Past Behind [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Domestic Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Obimaul - Freeform, Second Chances, Top Maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The  battle between Jedi and Sith is almost as old as the Force itself, and frankly, the Force has grown tired of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

This wasn't right—it wasn't right at _all_.

The first Sith to rear its head in centuries, and it was his _padawan_ that was locked in battle, while he stood helplessly back, trapped by the glowing red ray shields blocking the only path to his student's aid. For all the length of his long legs, and the speed they could move, it was never enough as his padawan remained ahead, blue lightsaber clashing against red over and over again.

Oh, Obi-Wan could hold his own, certainly. He was a senior padawan, after all, and had years of training and experience under Qui-Gon's guidance. But his opponent wasn't just another low-life with a blaster or a fellow Jedi up for a friendly spar. No, this Zabrak was a _Sith_ who would not hesitate to go for the kill, and who was every bit as trained in both combat and the Force as any Jedi was.

It left the tall, graying Jedi frustrated and antsy as he waited for the shields to deactivate again.

Obi-Wan felt the jolt on his elbows and shoulders as his lightsaber blade clashed against one of the Sith's red blades, sizzling and crackling as they pressed into each other, blue eyes narrowing as they met a taunting red-yellow.

He felt like a mouse being played with by a tooka. It frustrated him, and he tried his best not to let it distract him. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, and he needed to prove to himself and his master that he really was ready to take his trials and become a Knight.

With a scream of his frustration, he kicked out, forcing some distance between his opponent and himself for a split moment which allowed himself to shake off some of his negative emotions and center himself once more.

The Zabrak bared his teeth with a growl, flipping his saber staff in his hand as he prepared for the next attack. Lunging forward he swung his weapon at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan blocked the attack and stepped forward in attempt to push the Sith back and gain the upper hand.

"Your anger is…overwhelming. How can you live like that?" he grunted as he pushed forward.

Grinning, the Zabrak jumped back enough to speak a little. “When you’ve lived with it as long as I have, it becomes a part of you. It’s normal for me by now.”

“Sounds horrible. Have you ever thought about living a happier life? We don’t have to fight. We can help you.” Obi-Wan tried.

“I would rather die.” Forward the man lunged, forcing Obi-Wan to the edge of a very long drop.

Elegantly, Obi-Wan side-stepped, avoiding the edge to the seemingly bottomless pit, “There is more to life than anger and darkness.”

“Maybe with your lifestyle, but not with mine. You can keep all your light side garbage!” The Zabrak lunged again, their lightsabers colliding as they stumbled close to the edge once more.

“This wasn’t your choice, I can tell. You can leave this dark path I’m not telling you to become a Jedi, but you don’t have to be Sith, either.”

“Like I said, I would rather die before convert to your ways.”

“I didn’t say you had to be a Jedi!”

“I don't want to be anything but a Sith! I chose this life!” The Zabrak pushed against Obi-Wan's lightsaber harder.

“Are you sure on that?” Obi-Wan asked, stepping a foot back to gain better footing against the weight being forced against him by the Sith.

“Of course I'm sure, Jedi. I have freedom in my life to choose, something you Jedi clearly do not understand.”

“Don’t assume you know what the Jedi Order is like. We have the freedom to choose, and if we choose to leave the Order, we don’t need protection, which I assume you would need as a former Sith. I’ve read accounts of what your order was like when it was in power.”

“Have you not been paying any attention during our fight?” He jumped back a ways. “I don't need any protection. I can protect myself, and I will destroy you, even if it means I go down with you!”

Obi-Wan smirked, “You’d have to try harder if you’ll want to take me down.”

Growling, the Zabrak charged forward, pushing Obi-Wan to the edge, nearly taking them both down. “There's only one way this will end, Jedi! You will fall down this hole whether you like it or not!”

“Quite a barbaric way to kill someone. Then again, it seems you don’t have the proper skills to use that saberstaff of yours to get the job done.” Obi-Wan taunted with a smirk, even as his back heel slipped off the edge of the shaft. He pushed back, twisting his own lightsaber and managing to cut the Sith’s weapon in half, before he was greeted by another sudden shove, his blade barely missing the Zabrak’s shoulder.

There was little more either of them could do to prevent the fall. Obi-Wan's balance was gone, and so was the force that kept the both of them on solid ground. As they tumbled down, the Zabrak tossed away the broken parts of his weapon and shoved Obi-Wan underneath him. At least the redhead would be dead first that way.

Obi-Wan could feel his master’s anguish in that moment, even if he couldn’t hear how Qui-Gon screamed out for him as the ray shield deactivated too late for him to do anything to turn the tide of events. He imagined his Master sprinting to the edge and reaching out, even if he knew he had no chance of catching Obi-Wan’s hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut and sent his final farewell through their bond before turning his attention to the Sith above him. He’d dropped his lightsaber somewhere in the fall, so he reached up and gripped the black fabric of the Sith’s tunics, pulling them both closer to each other.

The next thing they knew, there was nothing but black and the cold embrace of nothing.

They lay deathly still for hours, days, even. The Jedi’s body sprawled out and broken under the Sith. To any living being that might have crossed them, they would have appeared dead, but the Force knew better as it pillowed itself around the two, keeping their breathing shallow and barely there, but it was enough.

It wasn’t their time. Fate had somehow twisted upon itself, changing the path of events so that the Force itself intervened and made changes itself. It worked slowly, undisturbed by any outside influences as it moved over their broken bodies, touching their very life force, and soothing emotional minds into a calm only a newborn would remember. Hatred and anger erased, hurt and harsh feelings forgotten.

All that was left was calm peace as finally Obi-Wan cracked open his bright blue eyes, looking up at the endless tunnel of durrasteel above him. A small frown tugged at his lips as he wondered at the sight, trying so hard to remember what it was he was seeing, but nothing came to him. All he knew was that he was laying there, unable to move, yet feeling calm, as if it was all he’s ever known.

Nearby, quite close actually, the Zabrak groaned, shifting slightly then crying out in pain, his voice echoing what seemed like forever. When he had settled once more, he took a painful breath and spoke. “What happened, Obi-Wan?” He didn't know what happened, but somehow he knew the name of the human he was with.

The Jedi managed to slowly turn his head, blinking at the Zabrak as his brain worked to try and place the red and black face. It was familiar, and the answer soon seemed to whisper in his ear. Maul. His name was Maul.

“I...don’t know…” he spoke slowly, his voice rough and throat dry, “It feels like we’ve always been here...haven’t we?”

“It does feel like that… I can’t remember how we got here.” Maul thought hard, but nothing came to his mind. He sighed.

“...I can’t move.” Obi-Wan finally said after another long stretch of silence.

“I can't without hurting a lot. How are we supposed to get out of here if we can't move?”

“Maybe we fell down that, then.” Obi-Wan motioned with his eyes upwards. “And we’ve probably seriously injured.”

“If we're injured, we can't get up to get help… You don't happen to have a holocom on you, do you?”

“No clue. But I seriously can’t move. The most I can do is turn my head. My arms and legs won’t respond at all, so I can’t check…”

Maul shifted. “I think I can move enough to check. If you don't mind that is.”

“If it can get us help, we should do anything we can manage. Just don’t push yourself. If you need to take breaks because of the pain, then do.”

Slowly, Maul made his way closer to Obi-Wan, and finally he was able to search for a much needed com unit. Luckily, he found one and called for emergency help as quickly as he could. It took most of his energy to make the call, and as soon as he gave the main details to the Twi’lek on dispatch, he groaned and closed his eyes, the com unit slipping from his hands as he trained his ears for the wailing of sirens.

“Rest.” Obi-Wan soothed in a low voice, “They know we’re here now. We’ll get help.”

“Soon,” Maul groaned, moving his head so it rested more on Obi-Wan.

And soon the sirens did come, promising medical help as the two men were loaded onto stretchers and taken to the nearest hospital on medical speeders.

Before they even arrived, Maul passed out, exhausted and in pain from his earlier movement.

 

* * *

 

Months passed with the two being treated in the hospital. Neither one receiving a single visitor.

Maul had suffered a number of broken ribs and leg, with his second leg containing fractures that were the easiest to heal with a bone knitter. The other breaks had taken longer to mend as infections kept slowing down the healing process.

Obi-Wan’s spine had been broken in several places, as well as a few other bones shattering. He’d undergone countless surgeries to mend his body, and then had begun on physical therapy to start regaining the ability to use his legs and arms properly.

By the time they were finally released, Obi-Wan could walk short distances, but would need to sit and rest constantly or risk falling and hurting himself again. Because of that, he’d been supplied with a hover chair and instructions on how to continue his therapy to regain full use of his legs.

As the two moved out the hospital doors into the bright Naboo sunlight, Obi-Wan gave a small frown, “...I’ve just realized,” he muttered before glancing up at Maul who stood at his side, “Where do we go from here? Do we have a home? Jobs? Money at all?”

Maul thought, attempting to remember if they had anywhere to go. “I don't remember. Though I would think I'd remember things like those if we did have them. I guess all we can do is look for a place, and I can find a job to get us money. I think I have enough credits stored on my galactic account to get us at least an apartment somewhere.”

“I’ll have to find a job, too. Though the hours can’t be long while I’m still recovering.” Obi-Wan gestured to his legs.

“You just worry about getting better. I'll worry about the job for now.”

“I wouldn’t feel right not helping out. We’re both kind of lost here, and we have so little memory of the time before we woke up injured.”

“Well, that's okay. We're smart, I'm sure we'll figure a way to make this work, even while you recover.”

“Well, if you’re sure. But if at any point you need the help, tell me and I’ll find a job somewhere.” Obi-Wan insisted.

“Don't worry, I'm sure.” Maul smiled down at Obi-Wan and chuckled lightly.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed a soft pink and he nodded, “Then lets try and find a place to stay.”

Maul nodded, and off they went to find a place for them to live. The search took most of the day, but as the sun was setting, they finally found a place that would let them in for the credits they had. Though they only had themselves, they soon settled into the apartment, relaxing after a taxing day of finding a home.

It was a small, modest place, a small refresher, a kitchenette, a main room, and a single bedroom. It came supplied with minimal furnishings, but Obi-Wan found himself comfortable with so little.

“So, are we going to rotate use of the bed between us, or cuddle up close to share it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul shrugged, leaning against the wall closest to a window. “Either works for me, though you are still recovering, so I’m saying you get to bed to yourself for a bit. At least until you’re healed completely.”

“You’re spoiling me, Maul.”

“No, I’m just making sure you’re taken care of. I’m surprised you’re still able to move to be honest. You had worse injuries than me.”

“The healers were surprised, too. But they put in an implant that made all the difference.”

“Good thing they did. You might have been paralyzed the rest of your life if they didn’t.”

“I have no doubt.” Obi-Wan nodded. “That really would have been frankly depressing.”

“But, you’re not paralyzed, and as soon as you’re healed up, you can move just as good as you did before. Thankfully we don’t have to worry about what could have happened.”

“And I can work, rather than be useless.”

Maul nodded. “Well, I do still have a little money left, what do you say we order some food and call it a day?”

“Sounds good. Food, relaxation, and discussion before you find a job tomorrow and I work on my physical therapy.”

“I’ll order us some food then.” Maul moved away from the window and used a holocomm to order food for the both of them.

Obi-Wan nodded and maneuvered his hoverchair over to the window, looking out at the neighborhood. Not for the first time, he tried to rack his mind for stray memories. A family, maybe, friends—other than Maul, that was. What had happened to lead to their fall and injuries...why hadn’t anyone come looking for them in the hospital…

The hospital had said they looked for his and Maul’s loved ones, only to find nothing. No records on file for either of them, and neither injured young man could remember any last names to look into. They were known simply as Maul and Obi-Wan. But they were granted free treatment as if they were Nabooian citizens, and new medical files were created for each of them, which could easily be combined with any existing medical files should anything turn up later.

They were encouraged to try remembering when and what they could, but so far neither had remembered anything more since they had been rescued. It was frustrating.

After a bit more waiting, food finally arrived, the apartment flooding with new and delicious scents. Maul for sure was hungry, and he almost started eating as soon as he paid the delivery boy. But he was courteous, and he waited until Obi-Wan also had his food.

“Have you remembered anything new?” Obi-Wan asked, reaching into the delivery bag to fish out his meal and set it out in front of him on their small table.

“Nope. My memories are still fuzzy.” Maul shrugged as he took a rather large bite of his food, settling down into the plush chair next to the table. He sighed as he looked out the window.

“I’ve been focused on trying to remember family...not much luck.” the human sighed.

“I’m sure we’ll remember one day. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Besides, if we don’t remember anything, it’s like restarting life. If we did something bad in the past, we can start over and not worry about it.”

“I just—also don’t want our families to worry…”

Maul nodded. “I say we worry about it tomorrow. There’s plenty of time to think about it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Obi-Wan said before finally settling in to eat his dinner.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence; Maul cleaning up after they were finished. Afterwards he jumped into the refresher to clean himself up. He settled back into the chair once he came back out. “Do you want to clean up tonight or wait until morning?”

“I’ll do so tonight so you can help me in and out of the tub and still get an early start on your job search.” Obi-Wan decided after some thought.

Maul nodded. “Are you ready for that now? Or rest a bit more?”

“I’ll be fine doing so now. Getting cleaned up and slipping into bed actually sounds like the best idea right now.”

“You can say that again. All I want now is sleep.” The Zabrak got up from the chair and accompanied Obi-Wan to the 'fresher.

“I’ll try to hurry so you can get into bed sooner, then.” Obi-Wan chuckled. He removed his simple tunic and wiggled out of his slacks before allowing Maul to lift him from his chair and set him in the tub.

“No need to hurry. Take as long as you need because we don’t need a return trip to the hospital.”

“My quickly cleaning myself won’t put me back in the hospital. My trying to get in my chair without your help may.”

“Exactly. So take your time, and let me know when you’re done.”

“But—I just—” Obi-Wan exhaled with a small chuckle, “Oh, you.” He pinched one of Maul’s horns and wiggled his hand to playfully tilt the Zabrak’s head back and forth as he waited for the tub to fill.

Maul smirked, chuckling with Obi-Wan. “I want you to have a proper recovery, that’s all.”

“Well if I am to have a proper bath, could you please put in some bubblebath into the water?

Maul rolled his eyes as he gave Obi-Wan the bubblebath he requested. “There, now call for me when you’re done. I’ll leave you to bathe in peace.”

“Thank you, Maul.” Obi-Wan smiled, taking a cloth to start cleaning himself with.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan glanced out the window at the rain hitting the transparasteel at a horizontal angle with the high winds that had kicked up with the storm. He almost moved over to look out it at the wet streets for his roommate. Maul had gotten a job making deliveries, and his speeder offered little protection from the elements.

But the timer on the oven buzzed and the redhead instead moved over to open it up and check on the batch of cookies. Finding they were done, he pulled them out and set them on a cooling rack.

Maul’s shift was almost over, and he would be home soon. The deliveries he had been making weren’t too difficult for him, but it still left him tired after his shifts. He liked returning home to the smell of fresh pastries, though, and that did help him to relax after long days of driving the streets back and forth.

Finally, the Zabrak did finally step into the small apartment, looking like he'd gone for a swim in the lake rather than a hard day at work.

Obi-Wan looked up from where he had begun frosting some of the cooled cookies, relieved that Maul had gotten home safe, but smirking playfully at the man’s state. “Have you brought an entire lake home?” he teased.

Maul smirked as he stepped inside. “I feel like it. Probably smell like it too.”

“Sounds like you need to get to the refresher before anything else, then.” Obi-Wan smiled, setting down the icing bag and getting off of his tall stool to limp over to the closet for a mop. “Take time to relax, I’ll clean this up.”

“Don’t mop too hard,” Maul joked as he headed off to the refresher.

“That all depends on how much water you leave behind from the door to the tub.” Obi-Wan smirked back, his eyes lingering on how tightly Maul’s clothing clung to his muscular body.

“I’ll try not to drip too much.” Maul peeled off his shirt while making his way to the refresher, smirking back knowingly at Obi-Wan.

“Should I collect something dry for you to change into?” Obi-Wan asked as he forced his gaze back down and began to mop up the puddle of water left by the door.

“Only if you really want to,” Maul replied.

“Well, my bakery is still open, even if the weather makes it unlikely that any customers will show up in the next hour. You probably should be clothed just in case. Wouldn't want to scare off anyone coming in for a cake and instead finding a sausage.”

Maul laughed. “We don’t want that, now do we?”

“No, I like the success of my little bakery, and I’d rather not have its reputation for being family-friendly ruined by my roommate, even if he is good looking without a shirt.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Oh yeah? Well you know, I gotta say the owner of this bakery also looks good without a shirt.”

“Doubt it, you have a better build—though I do have better hair.” he joked, flipping his shoulder-length hair back away from his face.

“Oh come on now. That’s not even fair.” Maul chuckled as he washed his body.

“Not my fault I have a great head of hair.” Obi-Wan finished mopping up the water and then moved to the bedroom to dig out a tunic and slacks for Maul to change into before setting them just inside the refresher door.

“I mean, I could grow out my hair, but it’d just look weird with my horns. Besides, I rock the bald look.” Maul smirked, rinsing off the soap.

“Mm, I do like your horns being on full display…” Obi-Wan muttered more to himself as he got back to icing cookies and packaging them to place on the display shelves that made up his small shop.

Maul finished cleaning himself and dressed before coming back out, yawning lightly. “So, any free samples I can snack on today?”

“I had a partial batch that crumbled earlier this afternoon. It’s over in the remnants cookie jar you are allowed to snack out of whenever.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Awesome.” Maul quickly made his way over to the jar, picking out pieces of cookies to eat. “You have amazed me with your baking skills.”

“You and half of Theed at this point.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“You skills are unmatched. Your pasties are quality products.”

“I enjoy myself, and it shows in the little cakes and things I make.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“It sure does.” Maul took a bite of cookie and instantly smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled, “So, how was your work day—other than the storm that turned you into a drowned akk dog. That is.”

“It was pretty busy today. Nobody wants to get out in this weather, so they just order food and have it delivered to them. Makes me and the other delivery people go out in the weather instead of them.” Maul shrugged as he picked a chair nearby to sit in.

Obi-Wan nodded and finished cleaning his work space before moving over to sit next to Maul, “And what are we doing for dinner? Cookies do not make a meal.”

“Do we have stuff to make here? I’d rather not go back out into the rain.”

“Hmm...and what if I felt mean and said nothings here?” Obi-Wan teased.

“I’d make you go out in the rain,” Maul teased.

Obi-Wan pouted, pushing his lower lip out as he looked up through his eyelashes at his roomate.

The Zabrak rolled his eyes. “You’ve been here baking all day while I’m out in that.” He gestured to the window, where the rain seemed to fall harder.

“I still need a cane to go out. I’d likely slip and set my healing back by weeks.”

“You know I wouldn’t actually make you go out there. You are still healing after all.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Well, we do have some leftovers from last night still, so neither of us need to brave the storm.”

“Oh thank the Force. I really didn’t want to go back out there.”

“Mhmm,” Obi-Wan hummed, stretching out and laying across the small sofa with his head in Maul’s lap.

Maul watched curiously, smirking once Obi-Wan had settled. “Maybe we should watch a holodrama while we eat tonight.”

“Can it be the one about the Jedi who has a secret family life on some moon the Jedi Order somehow doesn’t know exists?” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Sure, we can watch that one. But I get to choose the next one we watch. Deal?”

“Deal.” Obi-Wan smiled, reaching up to poke the Zabrak’s cheek.

Turning to the holoscreen, Maul set up the holodrama for the two of them, sinking into his seat as it started. He rested one arm on the back of the couch while his other moved closer to Obi-Wan's head, hand gently grabbing a few locks of hair.

Obi-Wan gave a small pleasurable hum at the sensation of fingers running through his hair, a small smile curling his lips as he kept his eyes on the holodrama. He should have gotten up to reheat their dinner, but he couldn’t be bothered to pull away from the small show of affection.

As the holodrama went on, Maul found his eyelids grow heavy, and soon he drifted off into a light sleep, his fingers remaining on Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan shifted, looking up at maul in silence a long moment before he raised his hand to gently brush his fingers along Maul’s cheek to his lips.

Maul’s eyes fluttered open at the touch. He looked down at Obi-Wan, their eyes locking for a few seconds before the Zabrak leaned down and planted a small, slow kiss on the human’s lips.

Obi-Wan smiled into the gentle kiss, his eyes closing as he pushed into it, and meeting the kiss back with his own.

Maul smiled as the kiss ended. “Well, a bit unexpected, but still nice.”

“Unexpected? I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me.” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Have you? Well, I guess I made you wait long enough then.” Maul smirked.

“Oh, it’s been years.” Obi-Wan chuckled, pulling himself up into the Zabrak’s lap and slipping his arms around his shoulders. “I was beginning to think you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Now why would you think that? After all the flirting we’ve done back and forth, there was bound to be attraction between us eventually.”

“Well, you never actually acted on it.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Neither have you,” Maul countered.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “Something in the darkness of my mind kept telling me I can’t be the one to start such an….attachment. I don’t know why...I guess it could be something from my lost memory before our accident, but...it felt like it was _ingrained_ in me not to make a first move.” he admitted.

“Odd… I would think that if you have an attraction to someone, you should want to make a move first.”

“You would think, but it was difficult. I guess it’s similar when you get upset at something and have a hard time calming down your anger and don’t know why.”

Maul nodded. “I keep wondering if we were something… great before we lost our memories. Like maybe we were Jedi or Sith, or some sort of Force users, but I find I can’t really use the Force.”

“Sith? Those don’t exist anymore. Just the Jedi and I guess a few other Force Orders that are small local communities on a few planets. But neither of us can use the Force so there is no way we could have been part of any of those groups. I’m pretty sure rule number one would be that member can use the force to float rocks or whatever it is they do.”

Maul chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Besides, being a Force user sounds kinda boring anyways. Defending the galaxy all the time? No thanks, not for me.”

“And we wouldn’t be able to do this.” Obi-Wan hummed, capturing Maul’s lips once more in a kiss.

The kiss lasted longer, went deeper as Maul wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. The holodrama was completely ignored as they kissed each other. A few quiet moans escaped here and there, but nothing too loud, though surely no one was going to hear them in their apartment over the pounding rain.

“...Share the bed tonight?” Obi-Wan breathed when their lips parted by a hair.

“I do like that idea,” Maul replied softy and with a smirk.

“Me too.” Obi-Wan’s hands slid up to tuch one of Maul’s horns playfully, “But I suppose now the question is, dinner? Or skip dinner?”

“Food sounds really nice right now, actually. I don’t want to go to bed on a stomach filled with sugar.”

“Then I suppose I have to get up to get it heated?”

“Well, I can be nice and heat it up instead,” Maul suggested.

“That would still involve one of us leaving the other’s arms.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“We gotta move at some point. Might as well move now.” Maul shifted so Obi-Wan slid out of his lap and allowed him to stand up.

“Yeah, but I don’t have to like it!” Obi-Wan smirked, getting up and headding to the kitchen area to get their food reheating.

“Oh well.” Maul held up his hands in a shrug. “We have to eat some time.”

“Can’t survive on kissing?”

“Unfortunately, no. Kissing has no nutritional value.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Obi-Wan laughed, taking the heated leftovers out and grabbing two forks.

“I mean, I’m more than willing to try out that theory, but I would rather eat right now. I hope you’re not too offended by that.”

“Well, as long as we still get to share the bed tonight, I suppose I could try.”

“We'll have plenty of time in bed later to try.” Maul grabbed one of the forks and took a bite out of the food before it was even on a plate.

“Mhm…: Obi-Wan sat down and put some food on his plate before sitting back with his legs curled under him. “So, would it be safe for me to assume that we have graduated from roommates to lovers?”

Maul shrugged. “I suppose that's what we are now, yeah.”

“Good…” Obi-Wan smiled, starting to dig into his food.

“It has a nice sound to it.” Maul smiled as he ate.

“I’d agree.” Obi-Wan sighed, happily leaning against his now boyfriend.

Maul smiled, hugging Obi-Wan closer. “You know, I don’t really care about our past now. As long as we’re together, I’m happy not knowing what happened to us before.”

“Well, I wish there was one thing from your past I wish you knew.” Obi-Wan admitted.

“And what would that be?”

“Well,” The redhead set his plate down in his lap so he could trace his fingers along Maul’s tattooed neck without risk of spilling, “like how painful getting all these tattoos had been.”

“Oh.” Maul shrugged. “Well, I don’t remember that, but I imagine it was painful at some parts.”

“I figured, but knowing which areas would be the most painful…”

“Probably where there’s little muscle between the skin and bone.”

“...Think I’d look good with one?”

“Yeah, I think you would. Maybe not full body like mine, but definitely something on the shoulder or back.”

“No, nothing full-body. I don’t think I could do that, knowing there would be pain and…” he shrugged, “Plus I’m human. Your tattoos are more to the tradition of your race. I was thinking something more like...a rose.”

“A rose would look nice.”

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Of course. Roses are great tattoos for strong people.”

“Strong...yeah...will you hold my hand when I get it and the pain gets to me?”

Maul chuckled. “Only if you want me to.”

“I might need you to. I’m not so much a fan of pain after our accident. Remember when I burned myself on a cookie sheet last season?”

“Yes, I remember. Don’t worry; we’ll look into it before you make a final decision.”

“I’m not so worried about that, just would like to know my boyfriend is willing to hold my hand and help me through it all.”

“Of course I’m willing. I’m always willing to hold my boyfriend’s hand.”

“Well, you needn’t wait until I have a need for hand holding. You can just hold my hand whenever.” Obi-Wan practically purred.

“Oh I know. But you should know I’m always willing, just in case.”

“Good to know. And I will always hold yours when you need it.”

Maul smiled, nodded. “I’m glad to know that.”

“And I’ll rub your back and shoulders when you get home from one of your more heavy lifting days at work.” Obi-Wan offered before smirking, “Completely for your comfort, of course—not at all because I want to touch those strong shoulders…”

“Uh huh, sure. Touch all you want. Get a good look at them before they leave again tomorrow.”

“But...why would I want to touch such firm muscles?” Obi-Wan teased, his hand sliding down along Maul’s arm.

“I wouldn’t have the slightest clue.”

The redhead laughed and relaxed once more against Maul’s side and returned to his meal.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

 “Do you want any more lotion on your shoulder?” Maul came and sat down next to Obi-Wan with a bottle of lotion in his hand, lotion that was given to them by the tattoo artist who had expressed themselves on the redhead’s skin.

“Probably should.” Obi-Wan nodded, starting to remove his shirt so that his tattooed shoulder could be seen, the redness from getting the tattoo almost completely healed, and the peeling was almost finished, leaving behind the beautiful blooming rose covering his shoulder.

“Good, because I was going to put more on anyways.” Maul chuckled as he started to gently work the lotion into pale skin.

“Any excuse to touch skin-to-skin, hmm?”

“You know me so well.”

“Well, after this soaks in a bit, how about we go a bit further with that touch?” Obi-Wan hinted without shame.

“So you’re ready for that, huh?” Maul smirked. “Well, then I suppose we could maybe go further.”

“I feel ready for that next step, yes.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to ask.”

“Well, I have been ready, but I wanted my shoulder to heal more, first. It was a bit tender.”

“I’m glad you decided on waiting. No need to put you in more pain.”

“Yeah, but I hear it can be painful the first time, anyway.”

Maul scoffed. “That's a load of bantha crap. It's not supposed to hurt if it's done right and safely.”

“Well, it’s basically my first time. Not like I’d know if I did it before the accident. And all I know is what I’ve heard while at the pub down the street.”

“Don't worry, I won't make it hurt. I promise.”

“I’ll trust you on that, then...have you ever done it before?”

“A couple times. Not with anyone important though.”

“Well, seeing as you never brought them home to introduce me, I’d expect not.” Obi-Wan nuzzled Maul’s neck under his ear.

“You're the important one,” Maul complimented as he held Obi-Wan close.

“...Bed?” Obi-Wan whispered.

“You said the magic word,” Maul replied in a whisper. He stood up, pulling Obi-Wan with him and leading him to the bedroom.

The redhead chuckled, willingly being pulled back to their shared bed, and sitting down on it, kicking off his boots and wiggling out of his socks.

Maul shed his clothes fairly quick, watching and encouraging Obi-Wan while he did the same.

Obi-Wan’s slacks and underpants were the last to go—together. Leaving him completely bare upon the soft bedspread. He smiled, looking up at Maul and taking in his fully nude form, finally knowing exactly how far his tattoos went, and where they didn’t.

“Like the view?” Maul smirked as he climbed onto the bed.

“Very much so.” Obi-Wan admitted happily. His hand running up and down Maul’s arm.

“That's good to hear.” The Zabrak moved so he was over Obi-Wan, leaning down to leave a few kisses on the redhead's neck.

Obi-Wan hummed pleasurably, eyes closing as he let his hand explore the curves of Maul’s body.

Soon Maul moved down the redhead’s body, planting small kisses on his collarbone and chest, down to his stomach and hips.

“Hmmmm…” Obi-Wan let out a pleased hum as his body shifted gently under the soft kisses delivered by red and black lips.

There was a moment when Maul looked up at Obi-Wan and smirked. He chuckled, kissed Obi-Wan’s hips a few more times, then he took Obi-Wan into his mouth, sucking lightly to start with.

“Oh! Ohh…” Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered closed as his head fell back and his hand moved to the back of Maul’s head, “Oh Force…”

Maul hummed low, bobbing his head slightly as he went further down on Obi-Wan’s member. His hands lightly gripped pale hips.

“Maul!” Obi-Wan’s hips jerked upwards, surprising himself.

The Zabrak gagged a little, but that didn’t slow him down. He kept sucking Obi-Wan off, giving the redhead a treatment he hadn’t experienced before. If Maul could have smiled, he would have been.

“S-Sor—y—hnn…” Obi-Wan moaned.

Maul looked up at Obi-Wan again and lifted his head, finally smiling. “You know you don’t have to apologize. This is your first time. Don’t apologize for anything.”

“I heard you gag…” Obi-Wan lightly panted.

Maul shrugged. “There are worse things.”

“I want you to enjoy this, too. I can’t imagine gagging is pleasurable.”

“Listen, gagging happens. It happens to professionals. It’s nothing to worry about, okay?” Maul rubbed circles on Obi-Wan’s hip with his thumb as a comforting gesture.

“Still,” Obi-Wan’s fingers slid down to Maul’s jaw, “I’d rather not make you gag like that if it can be helped…”

Maul crawled up so his face was right above Obi-Wan’s. “I know. But let’s not let that hold us back.” He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle. “You want to turn over for me?”

Flushing pink, Obi-Wan shifted until he was on his belly, his head turned to the side so he could glance up at his lover. “You were prepared.”

“Of course. Something was bound to happen eventually, and I needed to be prepared. Otherwise we would have had to make a run to a store, and we both know that would have been uncomfortable.” Maul smirked, placing some of the lube in his hand before setting the bottle to the side.

“And wet, considering the storm.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Ah yes, I’d rather not get wet again.” Maul took half of the lube into his other hand and used it on himself before moving on to preparing Obi-Wan slowly. He gently eased one finger inside, spreading the lube around the entrance.

“Ah...Oh, that feels...different…” the redhead gasped in surprise, though he didn’t try to run away, showing that it wasn't unpleasant.

“Feels good?” Maul asked, skillfully working his fingers.

“In an unexpected way...yes…”

“Good.” Maul worked in a second finger with a smile. “Still feels good?”

A pause, Obi-Wan obviously adjusting before he nodded and relaxed. “Yeah, just took a second…”

“Do you need me to go slower?”

“I don’t think so? It’s not like it hurt, it was just...how do I explain it..?”

“Adjusting takes time. If you need more time to do so, just let me know.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “It’s still strange...being stretched like this.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Not at all!” Obi-Wan practically yipped.

Maul chuckled. “Ok, I'll keep going.” He got the second finger inside of Obi-Wan and started working on a third, stretching the redhead so he could take Maul’s member easier.

“Have you ever been in my position?” Obi-Wan asked after a while of being loosened, though his breathing was getting heavy.

“Can't say that I have.”

“You like staying on top of things, then?” Obi-Wan teased with a smirk.

Maul chuckled. “You could say that.”

“Well, hopefully I like being your bottom so you can stay on top of me—only me.” he winked, though with Maul’s view of him, he wouldn’t see if it was a wink or a blink.

“I like that idea.” Maul carefully removed his fingers and stroked his own member a couple of times.

Obi-Wan gave a small whimper and pulled his knees up to lift his rear.

Maul lined himself up, then he eased into Obi-Wan, grabbing the redhead's hips and holding them in place.

“Oh! Ah…mph.” The redhead tensed slightly, his face in the sheets beneath him. The angle was different, and Maul was still a little thicker and longer than his fingers, so it took him by surprise.

Leaving a little time for Obi-Wan to adjust, Maul started up a gentle pace that wasn’t too slow.

Obi-Wan moaned out a small gasp, his arm reaching back, fingers searching blindly for a hand to hold.

Seeing the redhead grasp at the air, Maul moved one of his hands to grab Obi-Wan’s. He held tight as he rocked his hips, reassuring Obi-Wan.

Smiling, Obi-Wan brought the tattooed hand to his lips, pressing it to them as little puffs of air mixed with his voice escaped him in time with the thrusts.

“Don’t hesitate to tell me if it’s too much,” Maul huffed out.

“It’s not.” Obi-Wan reassured, lips brushing against red knuckles “It feels...hnn...really g-good… my mind’s going fuzzy…”

“That’s how you know it’s good.” Maul chuckled as he picked up the pace just a little.

“Ah-hh-ahh!” Obi-Wan’s moans and gasps grew louder with the faster pace. “Maul!”

Maul remained silent, changing his angle slightly to reach deeper.

“Oh!” The redhead’s legs slipped and he fell flat, but he also spread his legs further to let his lover in as deep as he could.

Maul's hips worked quickly to pleasure Obi-Wan as best as he could. He was starting to groan with his thrusts, getting a bit tougher as he worked both himself and Obi-Wan to their climaxes.

“Maul!” Obi-Wan moaned out, his tone nothing but pure lust and affection. I—I’m going to— _ohh_ …” with a throaty moan he felt himself tip over the edge, wetness making itself known under his belly.

The Zabrak sped up, went just a little deeper to pull himself to the edge, and he finally tumbled over with a few more thrusts into Obi-Wan, a deep groan escaping while his head tipped back.

Obi-Wan was left panting on the bed, and when Maul collapsed atop him, he let out a huff of surprise. But he wasn’t able to find his tongue for a few moments more, simply trying to catch his breath.

Maul burying his face into Obi-Wan's hair, taking a deep breath and letting out in a sigh. He slipped out of the redhead soon after and curled up around him, holding him close and petting his hair. “So, did you like that?”

“...Yeah...Force, that was amazing. I love you.” Obi-Wan smiled, snuggling into his lover.

“I love you too.” Maul kissed Obi-Wan's forehead with a smile.

“Mmm, I think your aim’s off.” Obi-Wan smiled back, tilting his head up so that his lips could be easily reached.

Maul chuckled. “Of course. Thank you for fixing that.”

“Just kiss me you silly tease!” Obi-Wan hummed, tugging him into his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Going somewhere?” Maul asked, watching Obi-Wan who was fully dressed for the day’s chillier weather.

“I just...haven't been feeling the best lately, and my back’s been aching constantly.” Obi-Wan explained as he sat down on the couch with a cup of tea, “I’m afraid maybe my implant is slightly damaged or something and I could end up in trouble and unable to move again. I’m thinking I should go get it looked at by the healers.”

“Yeah, you should get it checked out as soon as you can.” Maul shifted closer to Obi-Wan, putting his hand on the redhead’s knee.

“Think you could watch the bakery for me so I don’t have to close? You won’t have to bake anything, just sell the premade goods that are on the display shelves or write down any custom order details. I know it’s your day off, but…”

“Of course I can. As long as you get checked up, I’m fine running the bakery.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan smiled, kissing his cheek. “Prices of each item are in the register data pad, so you should be fine for a few hours, or however long it takes. I’ll comm you when I’ve finished.”

Maul nodded. “Be safe.”

“Of course. I’ll signal for a taxi.” the redhead reassured before he finished his tea and pushed himself up with a grimace of pain to his lower back.

Once at the healers, and scans and tests were run, the healer looked over the results of the tests she had Obi-Wan take. She furrowed her eyebrows as she read, sighing as she looked back up at Obi-Wan. “Well nothing is abnormal… But did you know you were a carrier?”

“I was a...what?” Obi-Wan blinked in surprise and confusion, “Or should I be asking I’m a carrier of what? An illness?”

“A carrier. Carriers are a subspecies of human males that allows them to conceive if they have a male partner that is compatible with them. Quite rare, but I just ran a confirmation test to make sure you are a carrier. That test came back positive.”

“Conceive...as in…”

“You can get pregnant, Obi-Wan.”

“Okay…” Obi-Wan said slowly, processing that information, “And that fact can screw with my spinal implant and cause back pains?”

“You’re having back pains because…you’re pregnant.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open and he inhaled to say something before his hanging mouth closed and he got a confused look on his face, “Are you sure?”

She handed him the test results for him to look at. “I’m very sure. I assume… this was not planned, since you didn’t know you were a carrier.”

“Of course not! Had I known, Maul and I would have had a conversation about it and decide if younglings were something we wanted—and when. We thought it wasn’t possible, because what male human can?”

“Carriers can. I can terminate the pregnancy if you want. It wouldn’t cost anything more, and you and your partner wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“That—seems wrong to me...plus he should know...have a say...or something…” Obi-Wan slumped and buried his face in his hands, “...Force, is this real?”

The healer stepped forward and put her hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Go home and talk about it with your partner. Come back next week and we can get a proper check up, no matter what you choose.”

“Yeah…” Obi-Wan muttered, feeling stunned and rather numb as he got up and moved out of the examination room. Everything was a blur after that, and before he knew it, he was outside the door to his bakery and home with no knowledge on how he got there. Did he take a taxi? Did he walk? He didn’t have a clue. All he knew as he stepped inside was that his back was aching more than it had before he saw the healer, and that he was apparently carrying a baby.

Maul looked up from the couch and smiled at Obi-Wan. “Hey, you forgot to call. Glad you're back home though.”

“Sorry...I don’t even remember getting home, to be honest…” Obi-Wan kicked off his boots and moved over to climb onto Maul, hiding his face in his shoulder to take in the familiar scent of his lover.

Maul frowned, hugging Obi-Wan. “What happened? Something wrong with your back?”

“...No…”

“Obi-Wan...what's wrong?”

“Maul...ever think about being a father?”

Maul blinked. “Uh… not really, no.”

“Well you should think on it now…” Obi-Wan muttered, turning his head to look up at Maul, “I’m pregnant.”

“...I'm sorry, I think I missed part of this conversation. You're pregnant? How is that even possible? You're a guy!”

“Carrier...apparently I’m a subspecies of humans where males can conceive…and we are compatible or whatever...”

“That doesn't even sound real… You're really pregnant?”

“Yeah… I really am.”

Maul sighed and rubbed his face. “Wow, okay… do you want to keep the baby?”

“I don’t want to kill it. It’s a little life—that we made together.”

Maul nodded. “Okay, well I guess we better prepare to have a baby.”

“You’d have this baby with me? Even though we never talked about having younglings of our own?” the redhead asked, surprised.

“Yeah, of course I would. It's our kid, and you want to go through with this, so I'm going to support you and go through it with you.”

“Credits will get a bit tighter with having a baby to care for. We may need to work more...or something.”

“You don't need to worry about that. You just worry about taking care of yourself and running your bakery. If we need more money, I'll be the one to find another job, okay?”

“...You’re too sweet to be real.” Obi-Wan finally smiled with a little laugh, “We’re having a baby.”

“If I was any sweeter, you'd have to sell me in your bakery, and I don't think you want to get rid of me now.” Maul smirked as he pulled Obi-Wan close for a hug.

“No, I could never sell you.” Obi-Wan teased back, curling into his lover. “It’ll just be the three of us...you, me, and our child.”

“We'll make a nice little family.”

“And a couple that uses protection after this.”

“Yes, lots of that in the future.”

“So, how should we celebrate?”

Maul rubbed his chin. “Well, we could always bake something.”

“You? Bake?”

“Hey I can bake! Maybe not as good as you, but I can bake.”

“You’ve never done it before that I have seen.” he nudged Maul, “You make killer meat dishes, though.”

“Well then I can prepare you a killer meal. Sound good?”

“Mm, and I’ll supply us a cake for dessert.”

“Perfect. Let's get to cooking then.” Maul smiled as he stood up and jogged playfully to the kitchen.

“I’ll close up shop for the rest of the evening.” Obi-Wan said, moving to switch the sign on the door to ‘closed’.

“I'll wash all the dishes after we're done eating,” Maul said over his shoulder.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard just after you wanting to raise this baby with me.”

The Zabrak chuckled. “Good to know I keep making you happy.”

“Hey, I was really worried about your reaction...and shocked at finding out I’m a carrier the way I have.”

“We just know to be careful in the future now. It's certainly not something that will halt our normal lives completely.”

“Some people don’t want to be parents...you could have left me when you found out I didn’t want to abort.”

“But I didn't. I'm here with you when that baby comes.”

“I know that now.” He smiled and kissed Maul’s cheek before starting to pull out ingredients.

Maul smiled as he did the same. “We'll just take this one step at a time, and I'm sure we'll be fine.”

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

“Da!” a grinning little half-Zabrak threw her hands up in the air as her yellow eyes locked onto her Zabrak father. The toddler was sitting on the floor in a fresh nappie and a little yellow dress with blue flowers on it. Her red hair pulled into pigtails with blue bows and little horns sticking out, not yet sharp. Her skin was also more human toned, though redder than her human father's pale complection, and with darker red freckles.

Abandoning the toy blocks she had been playing with, she pushed herself up onto her feet and giggled, bouncing in place a moment before taking a few steps. But when she lost balance and fell, rather than cry, she just crawled the rest of the way over to Maul to demand his attention as he slipped on his boots. “Dada!”

Maul looked down at the girl and smiled, stooping down to pick her up. “Hey there, Girlie. You wanting my attention?”

“Dada go?” she asked, snuggling into him.

“Yeah, I have to. Need to keep making money for us to live on.” Maul rubbed her back lightly. “But I'll be back tonight. I was promised I’d get off work early today.”

“I go!” she wiggled.

“No, you’re too little to go with me, Eliza. You gotta stay here with your other daddy.”

“I go wif Dada!” she whined, clinging to him.

“I know you want to go, sweetie. But you have to stay and help Daddy bake. You like helping him, don’t you?”

She only pouted up at him and Obi-Wan sighed from where he was prepping the kitchen area for the day. He set down the cloth he’d been using to clean the counters and moved over to his family, “Eliza, you know Dada’s job isn’t an easy one for him to take you with him, no matter how much he wishes he could.”

“Dada day!” She pouted, hugging him tighter.

“I really am sorry, sweetie,” Maul said, kissing Eliza’s cheek. “Someday I will take you, just not today.”

“Come here.” Obi-Wan peeled her off his now fiancé and tucked her onto his hip, “We have fun together, don’t we? And then you get to play with Dada when he gets home.”

“Miss Dada…” she sniffled.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Maul reassured his daughter. “We’ll play lots when I get home, okay?”

She sniffled and nodded, “Dada hug?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Maul hugged and kissed both Obi-Wan and Eliza. “Okay, I have to go or I'll be late.”

“Have a good day, Maul.” Obi-Wan kissed his cheek.

“Bye-bye Dada!”

“Bye, my loves.” Maul smiled before he turned and left to go to work.

“Well, now it’s just the two of us and a bunch of yummie smells to bake.” he smiled, turning on the ‘open’ sign at the door before turning back towards the kitchen.

Eliza pouted for a bit, upset that she wasn't able to go with Maul, but soon she forgot all about her troubles as the room began to fill with several sweet smells.

The day proved to be a fairly busy one for Obi-Wan as customers came and went with their orders and goodies. The regulars all pausing to play or chat with Eliza before being on their way.

At one point the toddler who had been refusing her nap time for far too long finally nodded off, curled up with her favorite blankie and plush toy in her playpen, and leaving Obi-Wan to enjoy the quiet as he turned his back to the door and began to roll out dough for a pie a customer had ordered.

Some customers came and went, buying sweets and leaving with thank you’s and generous tips. Then came a teenage human and an older man, both in Jedi tunics and robes. They were relatively quiet, the teen talking more and pointing to some of the baked goods set up in display cases.

“I’ll be right with you.” Obi-Wan hummed over his shoulder as he finished spreading the filling to the pie and then working to cover the berries with a lattice top crust.

“No rush,” the teen replied. “We’re just looking right now.”

“I do take orders if I am out on something you are hoping for, or you are wanting something special.” Obi-Wan informed. He then finished the lattice work and sprinkled powdered sugar on top before slipping the pie into the oven and setting the timer. He then took a cloth to clean the flower off his hands as he finally turned around to smile at his customers.

Both the teenager and the older man smiled back at Obi-Wan at first, and then their smiles dropped. The older man looked a bit distressed, the teenager simply surprised.

“...Obi?” The older man swallowed, hands starting to shake a little.

“Yes...is there a problem, sir?” the baker asked, oblivious to the fact that the two knew him.

“You’re… alive? But I watched you fall. I watched you disappear!” The man stepped forward. “It’s me, your old master.”

Obi-Wan took a step back, even though there was a counter between them, “I’m not a slave, and slavery is not permitted on this planet.”

“No, no. I mean Jedi. You were my old padawan, remember? I was your master, Qui-Gon.” The man sighed. “Don’t you remember?”

“I don’t know much about the Jedi, but I’m pretty sure you have to be able to use the Force to be one. I think you must be confusing me with someone else.”

“There’s a large wall set up in his Force signature, Master,” the teenager spoke up. “But it doesn’t feel like one he set up himself.”

Qui-Gon nodded with another sigh. “I wish I knew what happened after that fall. Or even how you survived the fall. It was so far down…”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, “Assuming you are right on who I am to you. You mention watching me fall...assuming you were an important person in my life—why didn’t you look for me at the bottom? Even if you thought I died, why didn’t you try to find my body? Do you know how long I lay down there unable to move more than my head before help finally came? Did you try checking the _hospital_ for me? I was there long enough to be found if anyone actually did miss me and was looking.”

“That fall was from a great height, you body would have been too broken and disheartening. I couldn’t stand to see you dead, Obi-Wan.”

“Well, broken would be correct. Paralyzed from the neck down, in fact.” Obi-Wan huffed, turning his back as he began to clean up the mess on the counter from making the pie, “Paralyzed with no memory of anything before the fall and the person who witnessed me go over the edge cares so little that he’d rather my body rot at the bottom than take me for a proper burial if I was dead. Brilliant.” His voice sounded choked as if he was trying to hold back from crying.

“Obi-Wan, I sobbed for hours after I watched you fall. You fell with a Sith lord, and nothing tore my heart more than watching you die with that monster. I should have died protecting you… I should have done many things.”

“You should have looked for me. And there is no such thing as a Sith these days.”

“If I just had some time to meditate with him,” the teen spoke up. “I could pry open the walls he has up. I’m sure that’s the reason he can’t remember.”

Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan. “Are you sure you can do that, Anakin? It’s awfully hard to do so without the other person unwilling or not contributing.”

“I can do it. I just need time.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking abou—” Obi-Wan’s attention was caught by a tiny whimper and he pulled away from the kitchen area of the apartment and moved to the playpen where Eliza was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

“Daddy?”

“Shh, I’m here. Let's get you your afternoon snack, yeah?”

“Ju?”

“Yes, you may have some juice, too.” he picked her up and held her on his hip as he moved back over to the kitchen to get the girl in her highchair.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “You… adopted a youngling? I never knew you liked children.”

“No, much to the surprise of myself and my fiancé, it turned out I’m a carrier. She has my hair.” Obi-Wan smiled fondly at his little girl, kissing the top of her sleep-messed hair before getting her a sippy cup of juice, and a cookie.

“Huh… I guess that makes sense that you're a carrier. But would you mind if we met your fiancé? I really think they should meet us.”

“He should be getting off work soon.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Dada play!” Eliza giggled, crumbs on her lips from munching on her treat.

“Great. Maybe he can help with helping you remember who you are.”

“I doubt it, he’s tried helping with memories for six years.”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “Well, regardless, it'd be nice to meet him.”

“And it would have been nice to have been looked for after that fall.” Obi-Wan muttered.

As they waited, Anakin took a liking to Eliza, crouching in front of her and showing off little Force tricks to her.

Eliza giggled, dropping her cookie and reaching out to touch the floating spoon Anakin was controlling to entertain her.

Anakin let her grab the spoon, letting it fall into her hand so she could hold it herself.

She giggled and tossed it up, expecting it to float again. It didn’t, and she glared at it, scrunching up her nose until the spoon wobbled and lifted up slightly.

Anakin blinked. “Huh, Force sensitive…” He smiled as he watched the spoon fall back down.

She giggled and picked up her cup to drink some of her juice.

“You should practice that more,” the padawan said. “Maybe one day you'll become a Jedi like me.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Obi-Wan turned his attention to the teenager—who now that he got a good look at the boy, did have the same unflattering hair style that he had supported after his fall, and before he grew his hair out to his shoulders. “I know all about how future Jedi are taken from their families with no future contact. Her place is here with her family. You Jedi won’t be taking her!”

“Alright, I was just suggesting… jeez…” Anakin backed away from Eliza with a frown.

“Dada!” The girl suddenly squealed, seeing a familiar red figure slip in the door.

“Ah finally, we get to meet your…” Qui-Gon’s voice trailed off as he saw who it was. His hand flew to his lightsaber and pulled it out on Maul.

“Woah, woah! What's the meaning of this?!” Maul put his hands up with a surprised expression.

“What are you doing?!” Obi-Wan gasped, stepping to block the two Jedi from Eliza who let out a startled cry.

“This is your fiancé?!” Qui-Gon exclaimed. “He's the Sith who fell with you!”

“Would you stop calling him something that hasn’t even existed for hundreds of years? He’s a wonderful man and father! Now put your weapon away!”

“Master, put away your lightsaber,” Anakin insisted. “This will go a lot smoother if you do.”

“Yeah, I'd rather not have a lightsaber in my face,” Maul said.

Glaring at Maul for a bit longer, Qui-Gon did put away his lightsaber, though very reluctantly.

“If you can’t treat my fiancé with respect I must ask you to leave, sir.” Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms.

“Sorry,” Qui-Gon muttered as Anakin stepped forward.

“Okay, obviously both of you lost your memories after a fall,” Anakin started. “I can possibly help, but only if you two are willing.”

“Maul.” Obi-Wan motioned his lover to go to his side as he picked up Eliza. His eyes shifted to the Jedi, a frown tugging his lips. “This Jedi claims he saw us fall…”

“He does?” Maul glanced at Qui-Gon, frowning more. “I don’t know… did they just bust in here claiming they knew about us?”

“They came in looking at baked goods, and when I turned around after putting a pie in the oven...well, that’s when things got weird…”

“Maybe we should just leave. If these guys are here to make us remember our past… I don’t know, I really don’t want to remember to be honest.”

“You used to want to know…” Obi-Wan leaned into Maul.

“Dada!” Eliza sniffed, trying to transfer herself into Maul’s arms.

“I know, Sweetie. This is really scary.” Maul grabbed Eliza and hugged her. “I know I used to want to know, but what if things were bad before? We've been living happily here. Why care about the past anymore?”

“Family...if we have parents who’d like to know they have a granddaughter?” Obi-Wan said, rubbing Eliza’s back as the curl curled up against Maul’s chest.

“Yeah but… wouldn't you think they'd have found us by now?”

“Maybe they wouldn’t know where to even start looking…” he looked pointedly over at Qui-Gon.

“I guess.” Maul sighed. “I don't know, do you think we should do this?”

“I don’t know…” Obi-Wan admitted, “I mean, if what that man has claimed is true, then it will be upsetting...but... Nothing from our forgotten past will change these past six years together...our recovery, our romance, our child...our engagement…”

“...Can you be sure about that?” Maul gave Obi-Wan a worried look, one he didn’t let others see.

“Maul,” Obi-Wan pulled his lover into the next room for a little more privacy as he looked up into the Zabrak’s gentle yellow eyes. “This is the _us_ we know. This human you see right now...the Zabrak I see now...this is the real us as we have become. The past us...they died at the bottom of that shaft. Even if we regain their memories...we know that they lived a life we left. This is the one we chose, and this is the one we get to keep.”

He sighed and reached up to cup Maul’s tattooed cheek in a loving caress, “I have a strong feeling that that man out there really does know who I used to be, and if so, then I am rather cross with him for just leaving me to rot after the fall. If he intends to make me choose between both lives I’ve lived, he already hasn’t made that old one look very tempting. And even if he had searched for me...how could anything compare to our little family? I already know I choose you and our Eliza.”

“Me!” Eliza giggled, wiggling and throwing her hands in the air.

Maul smiled and tickled Eliza a little. “I suppose you’re right. Even if we were enemies before, we certainly aren’t now.”

“Even if we were enemies before, we aren’t now.” Obi-Wan confirmed, pressing in to kiss his future husband deeply.

“Ewwwww Daddy! Dada! EW!”

Maul chuckled into the kiss. “Looks like someone is jealous,” he said as he leaned in to kiss Eliza’s cheek.

The girl giggled and hugged her father, “Yay!”

Obi-Wan chuckled and also gave her a kiss before nodding, “So, we going to try—whatever it is they wish to try? Though I want their weapons not on their hand if we do. They don’t seem to like you.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not be murdered as soon as we remember our pasts.”

Obi-Wan nodded and opened the door to rejoin the two waiting Jedi.

“We’ve decided to try—whatever this is you want to try. But on the condition that your laser swords not be on hand when you do.”

“Lightsabers,” Anakin corrected as he stepped forward. “But that is a valid request, seeing as you don’t remember anything from your previous life.” He took his lightsaber off of his bet and set it on the counter nearby, Qui-Gon doing the same and backing away from his padawan.

“Alright, if both of you could sit over on the couch, I can get to work.” Anakin gestured to the couch.

Obi-Wan glanced up at Maul and took his hand as they moved to the couch and sat down together.

“Our Daughter will be alright in our laps for this, right?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, she’s fine right where she is. I just need you both to relax while I work.” Anakin put one hand on each man’s forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he began to tear down the walls put up in both Obi-Wan’s and Maul’s Force signatures.

A slight feeling of dizziness washed over both men as their eyes closed.

Eliza huffed a sigh after what felt like, to her, an hour, and she tapped her toes together as she got antsy. “Want play…”

“You’ll get to play after your parents are done with my padawan,” Qui-Gon said while crossing his arms.

Deeper Anakin dug through the minds of the two men, searching and pushing against the walls they had up. He felt them start to give way after a bit, but there was still so much more to do. So he concentrated harder and pushed against the walls as hard as he could, and when they finally gave way, he gasped, pulling his shaking hands away from Obi-Wan and Maul.

Obi-Wan was falling all over again, looking up into the red-rimmed eyes of a Sith as they fell together, surrounded by hatred and fear, memories of before flooding his mind. Memories of the Jedi Temple, of the Jedi way of life, of his struggles to become a padawan. He remembered Qui-Gon teaching him, guiding him, becoming the closest thing to a father he’d ever had. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the memories all finally settled back where they belonged and he once again found himself sitting in his apartment, breathing hard and squeezing Maul’s hand as if he’d lose him should he let go.

Maul had a blank expression, no hint of emotion whatsoever, but his hand held tightly to Obi-Wan’s, clearly intending to not let go.

“I’ll leave you two to think,” Anakin said as he backed away. “My master and I can come back in an hour or so to let you guys have some space.”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond, and didn’t move until well after the two Jedi had left. Slowly, he turned to look at Maul, fighting back his own emotions as he searched Maul’s eyes that completely lacked the angry red they had been during their fall.

“That’s not who you are.” he finally whispered, “Whatever had turned you into that—it’s not you anymore...don’t believe that’s who you are—it’s not. You’re my future husband, not—not that.”

Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We can’t let any other Jedi or Sith know we’re here. It’s not safe otherwise.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, “We have our baby to keep safe...it’s not just us taking a risk…”

The Zabrak opened his eyes once more and looked at Obi-Wan. “What happened in the past doesn’t matter now. We’re still a family, and I intend for us to stay that way.”

“I’ll not leave you.” Obi-Wan promised, “Whatever happens, we are in this together.”

“Daddies cry? Daddies boo-boo?” Eliza asked, looking up at her fathers.

Maul looked down at their daughter and smiled, brushing back some of her hair. “It's okay, sweetie. We're just happy we're still happy being together.”

She gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side. “...Dada play?” she asked.

“Yes, yes of course. We get to play now.” Maul scooped her up into his arms and zoomed around the room with her.

“Yay!” she laughed joyfully, arms out as she made space ship sounds.

Obi-Wan chuckled, getting up to check on the baking pie.

 

* * *

 

“How is this possible? He shouldn't even be alive anymore!” The grumpy old man sank down in his chair, glaring a hole into the wall in front of him. “And even worse, he's with karking Jedi? The audacity!”

“Master?” a tall, slender woman in dark robes stepped forward, an indifferent look on her pale face, “What is it?” She had been reporting back to her Sith Master after her latest mission when the man had suddenly stopped and set off ranting to himself about something that made no sense to her.

“My old apprentice is still alive! It's nearly impossible, yet his Force signature just made itself known again. He must be destroyed. He failed already, he cannot be allowed to do as he pleases now.”

“And he’s with the Jedi? Sounds like a traitor.” she said, crossing her arms, “I’ll get him for you, even if I have to sneak into the Jedi Temple to behead him.”

Sidious turned his head slightly to switch his gaze to the woman. “He is not at a temple. A remote place, rather. Somewhere that no one would find him. Until now, that is.”

A wicked smile came across the old Sith's face. “Find him, my apprentice. Eliminate him by any means possible.”

“Yes, my Master.” She bowed low, “May I have his old file so I may better know how to cut him down?”

“Of course. I will send his file to your datapad. Do not end up like him, and don't disappoint me.”

“I will prove to you that I am the superior apprentice, my Master. You will not be disappointed.” she vowed before straightening up and making her exit.

This hunt would be fun.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoyed it! We are considering writing a sequel/continuation of this, please let us know your thoughts! Would you like to see where this leads?


End file.
